


Hug Experiment

by daitsukidesu



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daitsukidesu/pseuds/daitsukidesu
Summary: You might not really understand why people liked hugs so much, but it did seem worth it to do an experiment based on it.AKAA series of hugs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As an early note, this was very self indulgent and reader is implied to be around my height. Because self-indulgence.

 “_____-chan!!!”

With barely a warning, you were suddenly enveloped in warmth as you were hugged from behind.

 Natsuki giggled as he comfortably placed his head on top of yours, using it as a chin rest. That only lasted for a second as he began to nuzzle the top of your head, squeezing you tight.

“N-Natsuki-san???”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“Hugging you!” His hold on you tightens.

“I can see that… but why?”

“Because hugging you is the best! You’re so cute and small and warm!”

Your eyes narrowed as you tilted your head backwards to look at him. A small blush coloured your cheeks when you realised just how close you two were in this position, your noses nearly touching.

“O- Um- But, Syo-chan is cute and small too, isn’t he?” 

Natsuki smiled, leaning a bit forward to rub his nose against yours in an eskimo kiss, causing you to blush even more, “Syo-chan’s hugs are different! You’re much warmer and softer than Syo-chan! I like hugging you better!”

“There are… different kinds of hugs?” Not being that much of a hugger, you were honestly curious. You’ve never heard or even thought that there could be different kinds of hugs before. 

Natsuki just grinned, “Of course!”

“What kind of hugs are there?”

“Hm… I can’t really explain it but it just- feels very very different! Maybe someone should research it~”

It was just a joke, you knew, but as the notion made itself known in your head, it began to sound like a very good idea. You grinned as you wriggled out of his grip, making Natsuki pout.

“I’m going to do the research!”

A grin appeared on Natsuki’s face as he heard your declaration, and he cheered you on, “Good luck, _____-chan!”

You giggled a bit as you looked up at him, holding your arms out to ask for a hug, “Well then, I’ll need another hug for the research, Natsuki-san!”

He happily obliged, and you couldn’t help but sigh in contentment when you pressed your face against his chest as he squeezed you tight. It was nice and warm in this hug.

* * *

“Masato-san?”

“Yes?”

“Can I have a hug, please?”

It was interesting to note that, after hearing your request, Masato lost his composure and immediately blushed bright red in the span of two seconds.

“Masato-san…?”

“_____-SAN! W-w-w-why would you want that!?” You had to admit, the stuttering was quite cute.

“Natsuki-san said that hugs are different! So I’m doing research on them and I need your hug!”

He stuttered again, words completely unintelligible. You merely pouted slightly and tilted your head, pleading.

In the end he sighed, and raised his arms to prepare for your hug. When you skipped forward to hug him, you heard a sudden intake of breath. And slowly, carefully, he wrapped his arms around you. This hug felt a bit awkward, but it also felt safe.

* * *

“Good afternoon, Camus-senpai.”

There was a moment of silence when he sipped on his tea before he answered you.

"No.”

Ah, he must have heard.

“But-”

“I refuse, peasant.”

“It’s for research! F-for- to help me compose better!” You blurted, hoping it the half-made up reason would be enough for him to help you.

“Fool, hugs aren’t a tool for your music. Go study actual compositions.”

You wilted, looking downwards and pouting.

“Fine then…”

Before you could turn to leave, a hand squeezed your shoulder, and you were pulled forward, the top of your head bumping into a shoulder blade. You looked up and turned to see Camus leaving, his book in his hand, not looking back at you, and you couldn’t help but smile. That hug was barely a hug, but it still had you feeling treasured.

* * *

“Hey, Ren-san,”

“Say no more, my lady. I’ve heard.”

He flashed you a charming smile and the next thing you knew you were wrapped up in his arms, face pressed to his chest.

“How is my hug then, little lamb?”

Arms wrapping around him in return, you looked up to him and smiled, “I quite like it.”

“Why of course, it is after all a hug from me.” He squeezed you slightly tighter and pressed a kiss to your cheek. A light blush stained your cheeks even if you were used to Ren’s actions by now.

This hug felt somewhat like passion, but it wasn’t one that was without respect.

* * *

“Tokiya-san, I wish to request a hug.”

A raised eyebrow was the only reply you received.

You tilted your head and gave him a small smile, “Please? It’s for research.”

“What kind of research?”

“One on hugs! And I need your hug too!”

An amused smile flitted over his lips as he put down his book. You grinned widely and raised your arms. Tokiya’s smile turned into a chuckle as he pulled you into a hug. You could feel it rumble through his chest and you smiled. This hug was comfortable and made you feel protected. If kindness could be felt, you decided that it would feel like this.

* * *

“Ranmaru-senpai-”

“I’ve heard about it, and no.”

“But-”

“A no is a no.” The rejection came out almost as if it was a growl, and you pouted, looking down again. It was the same thing that you did with Camus and you didn’t think that it would work twice. But as you let your disappointment roll off you in waves, you heard Ranmaru’s grumble and his heavy steps as he walked towards you.

The hug he gave you was almost as pathetic as Camus’s. His arm didn’t even go around you, his hand resting instead on your head. A second after the ‘hug’, he ruffled your hair, face looking elsewhere as he tried to hide his blush.

You grinned up at him. That hug might have been reluctant – it might not have been a ‘real’ hug, but it felt like his affection.

* * *

“Hey. Hey, _____. Is it true that you’re asking for hugs?”

You turned around to look at Otoya and smiled, nodding.

“Yup!”

“Then- um, do you need mine as well?” You couldn’t help but be amused as his ears started turning red when he asked you the question. He couldn’t meet your eyes, his own trailing off to somewhere else in the room.

You giggled, walking up to him and stopping right in front of him, his gaze moved downwards to where you stood, your proximity preventing him from looking elsewhere. You grinned up at him, holding back another giggle.

“Otoya-kun, if you wanted a hug you should have just said so!”

You giggled as you watched his face burn bright red. When you had calmed yourself, he was pouting, looking at you in a way that was kind of reminiscent to a kicked puppy. You couldn’t help but giggle again as you reached forward to hug him.

It took him a while to regain his composure and hug you back. He squeezed you tightly and you looked up to see the brightest grin. It was warm in his arms and you decided that maybe you should hug Otoya more after this. This hug made happiness bubble in your stomach and rise up to your lips in a grin. It felt like the sun.

* * *

“_____~!”

You grinned when you heard Cecil’s voice. This would be an easy one. Cecil was always so free with his affections towards you that it would probably be easy to get one.

The moment you turned around, you were pulled into Cecil’s arms and he lifted you off your feet, twirling you around once.

“Ce-Cecil-san!?”

Cecil grinned as he stopped spinning, for once in your life you were looking down at him instead of the other way around, one of his arms was under your legs, carrying you, and the other was on your back, steadying you. You could barely control your blush at the intimacy of his actions.

“I heard that you were asking for hugs and I wanted to give you the best one!”

“But this is-”

“Get ready, ____!”

You could only shriek and cling to his neck as he spun you around once more. A laugh made its way past your lips as he kept on spinning you around. This hug, whether or not it should be counted as a hug, was fun and happy, and so very Cecil-like. You found that you quite enjoyed it. 

* * *

 

“Reiji-senpai!”

You weren’t sure whether or not Reiji had yet to hear about your little project. Either way, it didn’t quite matter. You were confident that he wouldn’t reject your request. Especially since it was something as simple as a hug.

“Hey there, Kiddo!” Reiji grinned, stretching his arms out for you, “I heard you needed hugs.”

You grinned as you walked over to him. When you were standing in front of him, you bowed, saying, “Thank you for helping with my research, senpai!”

There was a laugh and a hand was ruffling your hair. You raised your head to see Reiji grinning at you, before stretching his arms out for you once more, “Come on then, get your hug.”

You laughed and wrapped your arms around him. Reiji chuckled, giggling as you lay your head comfortably on his shoulder, squeezing him tight. His arms were wound tightly around your waist, pulling you close and squeezing you uncomfortably tight. This hug felt somewhat clingy, but somehow, you found it to be quite reassuring.

* * *

“Hey, Syo-chan!”

“What!? Why am I included in this experiment of yours too!?”

“Syo-chaaaaan-”

“No!”

You pouted at his words, face facing slightly downwards, you looked up at him through your lashes. It didn’t take long for him to cave, raising his arms slightly with a reluctant sigh.

You grinned, skipping forward to hug him.

He hugged you back, reluctant at first, but you then squeezed his waist and he laughed, pulling you closer to him and squeezing you back. You looked up at him with a grin and he grinned back. Without warning, he switched his hold from around your waist to holding both sides of your waist. Before you could respond he tightened his hold and raised you up a bit, spinning you once.

You couldn’t hold back a surprised squeal. One that quickly turned into a shriek as Syo toppled over onto a nearby couch, bringing you with him. The two of you shared identical shocked faces before the both of you burst out laughing and you hugged him again, nuzzling your face comfortably into his neck.

He hugged you back, and you couldn’t help but think that, the vibrations his laughter caused to reverberate through his body felt pleasant against your own. This hug, you decided, was a bit goofy, but most definitely happy. There was no other word for it. It was merely happy.

* * *

“Ai-senpai! Could I have a hug, please?” Seeing his unamused face, you added, “For research purposes.”

His facial expression didn’t change as you tried to give him your best puppy dog pout.

The two of you remained that way for a whole minute, staring at each other, you pleading, and him contemplating.

“I have heard the details of this experiment from Shinomiya. It is not a research I feel is unnecessary, neither is it something that I need to participate in.”

You pouted, spending a few seconds to think of an argument to refute his refusal. You looked up at him, face determined, and spoke, “Senpai, the research won’t be able to be completed unless I get your hug as well. And it is necessary! I wish to understand the feelings behind everyone’s hugs and I feel like this might be able to help me with my composing.”

Ai looked at you with his usual deadpanned face. You knew that you were spouting nonsense but you certainly did hope it was the kind of nonsense that somehow made sense.

You didn’t break eye contact with him, praying that he would give in. There was another moment when you just stared at each other before he spoke again, “I suppose it would be beneficial for me as well, if I tried to understand these ‘feelings’ you say that are found from these hugs.”

You grinned widely at his words, and stared at him, almost expecting him to extend his arms towards you for a hug, but he remained motionless, only raising a brow as if in question as to why you haven’t gotten your experiment over and done with yet.

You laughed and skipped towards him, wrapping your arms around his waist. Once more, Ai remained motionless for a few moments before he returned your hug, hands awkwardly placed around your back. You gave a small giggle as you looked up at his blank face staring down at you. Deciding to not let the hug end just like that, you squeezed him slightly, resting your head comfortably against his shoulder blade. You remained that way for a few moments before deciding to pull away.

You slowly, reluctantly, loosened your hold on him and began to move away.

With a long-suffering sigh, Ai merely reached out and pulled you back into the hug by your shoulders. You stumbled forward, face falling into his chest. He gave your shoulders a gentle squeeze, “Since we’re already doing it, you might as well do it until you’re satisfied.”

Your face burned, and you couldn’t help but grin. All you could do was try to hide it against the folds of his clothes as you returned his hug, arms snaking around his waist once more.

“So?”

“Hm?”

“What did you learn?”

“Em…” You mumbled, reluctantly raising your face to look at him. You smiled, your cheeks still dusted with pink, “Well, Ai-senpai your hug is really nice. It feels like you don’t really see the need for it but you don’t really mind it too much.”

If you were to be honest, Ai’s hug felt like an innocent wind. Soft and gentle, there but not, like it would disappear completely if you let go.

Seeing Ai’s face still peering down at yours in a calculating manner, you continued on, “Natsuki-san was right when he said that everyone has different hugs. They all hug in a slightly different way and each hug gives a different feeling.”

“Oh!” You added as an afterthought, “There was something that remained the same with all the hugs though! They all made me feel very loved. I felt like I was precious to everyone. Precious enough that they would all do something that they normally wouldn’t want to for me. It was… strange, I guess, but I can’t deny that I like the feeling. It’s just… very nice to feel so loved.” You looked up at him with a smile, “Ai-senpai, I think hugs are made of love!”

“Love, huh…” Ai went silent for a while, and you could have sworn that his body temperature went a bit higher. You didn’t quite mind the warmth – it was a nice sort of warmth that made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“_____.” You looked up at him, “Does even my hug feel like love?”

You nodded, once again resting your head against his chest, “It does, senpai. This hug feels like it’s overflowing with love.”

Ai’s hug, you decided, was like a gentle breeze, one that carried love within its clumsy fingers and then showered it on whoever it decided to envelop. You couldn’t help but want to stay in this position for even longer.

You really should hug people more often.

* * *

 

**Bonus:**

“Nanami-chan!”

This one was a hug that you knew would be easiest to receive and return. Much to the other girl’s shock, you crashed right into her, arms wrapping around her waist as she screamed in surprise and the both of you fell onto the floor.

“Nanami-chan, Nanami-chan! Guess what!”

“What is it, _____-chan?” She mumbled as she tried to sit up, though it was quite hard with you still partially on her.

“I’m doing a hug experiment!”

“O-oh?”

“Yup! And for it I need your hug! Yours is the last one! With your hug, the research will be complete!”

“Well, um- _____-chan. It would be very hard for me to hug you like this, wouldn’t it?”

“Oh, right!” You giggled as you stood up, a hand reaching out to Nanami to help her up. She took your hand, easing herself up before enveloping you in a hug.

She was laughing a bit as you hugged her back, and you couldn’t help but duck your head and press the side of it against her neck as you squeezed her tight. This hug was filled with laughter.

It felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can see how much I love Ai, can't you XDD
> 
> It is honestly so easy to tell who I'm not comfortable writing from this I can't
> 
> Well here you go~ Were you surprised to see Nanami at the end? I purposely left her out of the tags so that it would be a surprise~ She's so cute that I couldn't not include her! So rather than have the reader be Nanami, like I know it's supposed to be in the game, I'd rather put her in as her own character so that happened.
> 
> Honestly speaking, I'm not as proud of this as I was when I first finished it. But I am still proud enough of it to post it here in my ao3 account so that's a thing~ I'd say the ending of each bit sometimes felt stiff. I was trying to give it some consistency, since it is, after all, an experiment.
> 
> Originally posted on: from-basket-to-volley.tumblr.com (And I'll welcome requests if anyone has any)
> 
> Hope you enjoy~


End file.
